Rainy Season
by BeepBeepBoop
Summary: Jiranaru smex. While traveling with bad injuries, a storm forces Jiraiya and Naruto to take shelter in a mountain cave. What will happen as the night progresses? Read, reveiw, have some cookies...


Rainy Season: Jiraiya x Naruto

AN: So, here's a short-ish Jiranaru oneshot. Please excuse the low-quality name. Like basically every other Jiranaru, this takes place during the time jump. Woot! Enjoy. ^_^

AN: Here's the deal chickadees, I'm not completely sure if this such things actually exist in Naruto, but for the sake of the plot (or lack thereof), there are such things as summoning scrolls for sheets, food, and stuff to make fires with.

Warning: Anal penetration extravaganza beyond this point. Teehee. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to write the phrase 'anal penetration'. Booyah! Twice! Ok, seriously, man on man buttsex ahead.

Disclaimer: The men who come in white coats with pills tell I'm delusion, but I really am the current queen of Narnia and I really do own Naruto .*crazed cackle* All bow before the mighty Tillimus Flonkamus: Benevolent Dictator! *strikes Lenin pose, tackled by said white-coat men holding syringes*

Summary: Ok, I really wanted to do one of my nerdy math equation summaries, but they take a long time to think of and I've been awake for about two straight days (the joys of being a college student) so forgive my laziness… that wasn't a summary, was it? Oh well! Just read the thing. Moving on ---

Ack, jeez, so many fonts:

blah: narration

_blah: _Naruto's thoughts

_**blah: **_Jiraiya's thoughts

_blah: _flashbacks

* * *

Water had soaked completely through the layers of his clothes. He knew he had to find a place to stop for the night before the storm got any worse. Jiraiya looked around desperately as he bounded through the trees, clutching his precious cargo defensively, trying to shield it from the rain. After what seemed like forever, fighting his way through the insistently stinging cold torrents, the sennin's eyes fell on a small opening in the side of the rock to his left. Leaping down from the trees in front of the cave, he strained his eyes to inspect it in the waning evening light. Finding it dry and uninhabited, the man trudged inside wearily.

He gently set his load down and began stripping off his drenched garments. A small moan cut quietly through the rumbling thunder. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto's trembling body with concern. The wounds had already stopped bleeding, but he was still pale and hadn't opened his eyes since he had passed out that afternoon. The sennin finished undressing and searched through his bag for summoning scrolls for food and clothing. Much to his dismay, the water-tight seals had proven ineffective against the persistent rain. All but four had been damaged, the few spared luckily covering their basic necessities: ramen, equipment to make a fire, and two for sleeping gear.

He hurriedly summoned both sets of blankets. Wrapping a sheet around his middle, he knelt before the shivering boy and began removing the drenched garments. His eyes flitted over the lithe body as he carefully wrapped him in a second sheet, hands brushing lightly over his limbs, noting the chill to his sickly looking skin. He stood and pulled the blonde's limp figure to his chest, gathering the rest of the goods and carried him to the back of the cave. Laying the boy on the ground, he set to work making as comfortable a sleeping area as possible before gingerly placing Naruto in the warm cocoon.

Jiraiya arranged their clothes on the floor of the cave, laying them flat out to dry before summoning the materials to start a fire. Soon a large blaze was crackling loudly, dually illuminating and warming the small space. The sennin looked over at his student with worry as his small, frail-looking body writhed under the blankets and a pained groan escaped his throat. The man got up from his seat near the fire and walked over to Naruto. He bent over and carefully removed the sheets, wrapping them around his own shoulders. He sat on the edge of the bedding with his back leaned against the cool rock wall and pulled the blond into his embrace, enveloping him in the warmth of the soft fabric, drawing the boy's head to rest against the broad expanse of his tanned chest. The young genin instinctively nestled closer into the heat, wrapping his thin appendages around his teacher. The sennin allowed his head to fall forward as he drifted off into sleep to the lulling metronome of the falling rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tilde Time Jump ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh Kami oh Kami oh Kami. Calm down Naruto. Calm down. _Konoha's number one surprising ninja had gotten the number on surprise of his life when he woke up later that night. Naruto tried to think back to earlier events, raking over his mind for a reason why he was currently sitting in a cave, naked, straddling his sleeping teacher.

_Naruto and Jiraiya had been minding their own business, training and traveling in no particular direction when they ran into a trio of missing nin from the Hidden Mist Village. The runin had turned sour, quickly escalating to violence. Eager to prove himself to his sensei, Naruto, as usual, charged ahead without thinking or taking time to find out the opponent's abilities and wound up on the ground, bleeding heavily, looking up at the scarred face of one of the mist nins. _

That was the last thing Naruto could remember. _Jeez, I'm such an idiot. I no doubt did anything besides show Jiraiya sensei how stupid I am. Why did I have to try to show off?. _Naruto blushed as he thought of the man he was now laying so intimately against. The boy inhaled deeply. _He's so warm and he smells sooo good. H_e couldn't help but wiggle slightly with joy at being so close to the object of his desire. Coming back to his senses, the blond realized he was getting excited in an obvious way.

Struggling to push the obscene images his imagination was producing out of his mind to prevent further arousal, Naruto barely contained a cry of surprise as the man beneath him jerked awake as an icy cold wind swept through the cave. Feeling as though he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, the blond decided to pretend like he was asleep until he could calm himself down enough to be comfortable standing up.

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes groggily as he surveyed the room. The fire had died down to a bed of orange glowing embers, casting a surreal glow. He shifted to a more comfortable position, realizing with the added weight that there was a boy resting in his lap. The sennin inspected the little jinchuuriki. From what he could tell from the wounds that had been on his back, Naruto had completely healed. His color seemed to have improved as well, much to the relief of the man.

Jiraiya ran his hand down the side of Naruto's arm softly and pressed him harder against his chest. _**Dammit, Naruto, don't scare me like that again**__. _The sennin unconsciously leaned over a placed a loving kiss in the soft blond locks, nuzzling into the boy's silken mane, breathing in the sweet scent. He moaned quietly as his groin inadvertently rose up in the embrace and grazed against genin's in delicious friction. The sheet Jiraiya had wrapped around his midsection had since been pushed aside from natural movements in his sleep, leaving nothing seperating the two, allowing the white haired nin to fully experience the velveteen smoothness of Naruto's flawless skin as it rubbed against his. Inhaling sharply, the man continued to just barely roll his hips up against the blonde's, growing hard with the stimulation. Feeling a similar firmness form against his, the hermit froze as he realized his actions. **_What did I just do. I can't do this. I may be a pervert, but he's just a kid _and_ he's asleep. _**

Naruto was sure that his heart would beat out of his chest as he feigned sleep, silently observing his sensei's action. _Did he actually just do that? Is he really hard or am I dreaming? _Moments passed without a continuation of the delectable sensation. Growing impatient, Naruto decided to test the man. With a convincingly sleepy sigh, Naruto ground his pelvis hard against Jiraiya's, delighted as he confirmed the sennin's arousal, paying special attention to rub against the hardened organ. A low, strangled groan reverberated through the older man's body. _**Oh gods, he's going to kill me if this continues. **_

Jiraiya arched into the boy, returning the pressure. The blond mewled and tightened his grip around the man's waist, hoping he'd lose inhibitions and continue. The white haired nin didn't disappoint. _**Kami, forgive me Minato. **_With that thought, Jiraiya's will power crumbled. Using his leg to raise the boy slightly, the sennin placed his erection between the supple mounds of the boy's rump, taking care not to actually penetrate.

The sennin settled Naruto's weight back on his lap and moaned loudly. He could hardly contain himself as the velvety flesh wrapped tightly around his throbbing member. Jiraiya began to gyrate slowly in and out of the smooth heat, burying his head into the delectable, golden flesh of the genin's neck. It took all of the blonde's strength not react vocally to the symphony of noises his sensei was emitting and the warm tingling radiating from his groin. The man grunted as his pace quickened, his hardened organ rubbing roughly against Naruto's most sensitive parts.

_**Shit! Stop it! **_The sennin managed to bring himself to a halt once more, leaning his back and gasping for breath, trying to regain his composure. _No. _Naruto was at the point of no return. Moaning innocently, the boy slid his body back on Jiraiya's lap until the head of his erection was positioned at the blonde's entrance. **_Wait, what's going on? _**With his head remaining buried in the man's chest, Naruto bit his lip and began pushing himself onto his teacher's engorged organ. The white haired nin found him limbs suddenly not functioning, managing only a few shuddering cries of ecstasy at the tightness clutching the sensitive head of his hardon. The genin grabbed desperately at his sensei's back, his nails slicing through the skin in many places as he fought against the pain to impale himself.

Naruto could feel himself tear as his muscles resisted stretching. He threw his head back in agony, calling Jiraiya's name in desperation, begging him to continue for him. "Ngh! Sensei, help me make it feel better! I can't do it by myself!" The sennin gripped the boy's hips tightly in shock, stilling the boy's movements, preventing him from hurting himself further.**_ Hold on. He's not asleep? He knows exactly what he's doing to me?_** The man looked down into his student's watery cobalt eyes. They begged the sennin to do the things he'd been restraining himself from since the day they set out alone.

Jiraiya reached a hand up and caressed the jinchuuriki's whiskered cheek tenderly, wiping away a tear. Sweeping his hand around to run his fingers through the flaxen tresses, he pulled the blonde's face to his. Capturing Naruto's soft pink lips with his own, coaxing them open and filling the boy's sweet cavern with his clever tongue, the man laid the genin on his back. Releasing the kiss and carefully extracting the tip of his member from the bruised orifice, the sennin reached over to rummage through his bag until he found a small bottle of oil.

Uncapping the container, he coated his erection with the contents and tossed the vial aside. Positioning himself at Naruto's opening, he leaned forward over the boy, bringing their mouths together once more. " This will hurt for a while. Are you ready?" All the blond could manage was a vigorous nod as he squirmed impatiently on the blankets. Waiting a moment longer for the boy to change his mind, the man relented and pushed himself into Naruto's tight, wet heat.

_**Fuck, gods, shit, Kami! **_Shivering at the intensity of the pleasure, Jiraiya unintentionally thrust his entire length in one quick movement. Naruto clutched the man's forearms, bracing himself, gritting his teeth in a flurry of white hot pleasure and ripping pain, bucking his pelvis up to meet the sennin's with the full force of his desires. Stilling himself momentarily for the sake of his inexperienced lover, the man fought to contain himself as his chest heaved in yearning. Naruto released his hold on his sensei's arms, reaching down to pull the man in deeper, spreading his thighs wide to accommodate his size.

"Senseiii!" Naruto drew out the second syllable in a low pleading tone as his face distorted in longing. The sennin yielded to desire, pulling himself almost completely out before slamming back into the silken vice-grip. The boy's nails dug into his sensei's skin as he rocked his hips frantically into each thrust, raising his slender body off the sheets in need of contact. The sennin pulled the boy up onto his lap in a sitting position, the blond yelping with pleasure at the sudden increase of friction, raising and lowering his spasming body on Jiraiya's aching erection.

Their bodies clashing together in pure animalistic longing, Jiraiya lifted Naruto's chin to inspect his lover's visage. The boy's face was flushed with exertion, panting heavily as their pace quickened and his lover slammed increasingly harder into his tight hole. A sheen of perspiration covered the blonde's entire body, his golden hair disarrayed and clinging to his forehead in an erotically enticing mess. Wide innocent eyes stared up at the white haired nin, hazy and swirling with emotion and lust as his mouth contorted into a pleased grimace of masochistic euphoria.

It was the most beautiful sight Jiraiya had ever seen. The lovely vision accompanied by the boy's fervent cries pulled the man closer to the edge of his peak at an alarming rate. Naruto twisted and bucked under the weight of his impending release, a deep satisfaction building within him as the sennin's erection penetrated him, filling him up. The man loosened his grip on the boy's hips, sliding his hands down to part the blonde's cheeks, allowing him to enter further.

The sennin's calloused hands rubbing over his sensitive flesh raised a trail of goose bumps over the glistening, bronzed skin in their passing. Naruto moaned, arching his back with his mouth gaping in a silent cry of rapture, spreading his legs to the physical limits of his joints, wanting to feel Jiraiya's length in him as deep as possible, to feel the satisfaction of his insides stretching tautly around his throbbing presence all the way to his very core.

"Oh Jiraiya! Please go deeper. Oh please please please! I want to feel you more sensei. Oh yes yes yeees! Just like that! More! Moooore!!!" Jiraiya was sure even the Kyuubi would have difficulties healing the damage he was inflicting on the boy, but with demands like that made on him in such an enticing voice, he couldn't help but comply. "Kami Naruto! Oh gods! Oh Kami! Oh fuck! Naruto!" The man seethed as the boy ground his hips down firmly, pushing further into the sennin's lap, pressing his whole body against the man's.

The blonde's small hands continued to shred the skin of the sennin's back as his lithe body writhed in delight, limbs knotting tightly around the man's muscular torso. Molten pleasure coursed its way up Naruto's spine in relentless waves, reverberating through his entire body, all the way down to the tips of his fingers and toes. Overwhelmed with sensation, the blond sunk his teeth into the sennin's smooth, toned chest. Jiraiya moaned, fighting the urge to return the favor, restraining himself as much as possible to prevent hurting the delicious little boy wrapped around him too much. Needing something more to grab on to than the increasingly slippery flesh, the boy eagerly reached his bloody fingers up to Jiraiya's scalp, weaving his thin digits though the soft, snow-white hair.

"Nnngh! Jiraiya sensei! It feels so good! Mmmmm, aaah!" Whatever self-control the sennin had been clinging to snapped as those tantalizing little noises echoed throughout the cave under the dull roar of the rain outside. Holding the boy tightly to his chest, the man got up on his knees, leaning over, supporting himself and the moaning blond on one elbow. The strong arm curved around his shoulders served to hold the genin in place while the man used the added leverage to thrust in with unprecedented force.

He could barely breathe. He couldn't think of anything except this feeling, viciously knawing away at his groin. The sennin's head swam with the sights and sounds and smells and touches. The arm holding him up shook violently, threatening to give out under the vigor of his frantic endeavors. The boy felt so good around him. Putting his weight on his knees, Jiraiya reached his trembling arm up to pull the boy's moist, plump lips to his own in a greedy kiss, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth hungrily as he felt every muscle in his body tense simultaneously.

Naruto was sure he was splitting in two as a foreign sensation ripped through him mercilessly. Burning hot pleasure exploded throughout every filament of his being and he quivered helplessly as wave after wave rushed over him, drowning the blond in an ocean of ecstasy. The boy's body went rigid as his insides seized painfully pleasurably around Jiraiya's pulsing arousal. Fighting against the pressure, the sennin pushed into the tightened orifice, climax crashing over him as he poured his hot, white fluid deep within his lover's heat. The sennin roared possessively as his student cried his name, his strangled voice positively dripping in elation and utter contentment.

Drained, the man fell back on his haunches against the wall of the cave, pulling Naruto's limp body with him. He struggled to slow his breathing as his heart continued to beat wildly. The boy snuggled into his teacher's embrace, pulling the rumpled sheets up around his shoulders and sighing into the soft material. Breathing in the sennin's dark, alluring musk and feeling his broad chest rise and fall in rhythm, Naruto doubted there was any situation capable of inciting such felicity. "Mmm, Jiraiya sensei." The blonde's eyes squinted cutely as he beamed up at the man. Jiraiya smiled back widely to the point of his jaw hurting, but he couldn't stop himself nor did he want to. He laid back, admiring the flushed jinchuuriki, basking in the afterglow of consummating his affections. "You know what brat? I think I love you."

The sennin could hardly contain a laugh as the genin stared up at him in innocent amazement. "Really sensei?" He lowered his head shyly and looked up from under a thick fringe of eyelashes. "I l-love you too." His already rosy cheeks darkened to an apple-red hue at the confession. Jiraiya kissed the boy sweetly and pulled him tightly to his chest. Nuzzling into the man, the blond opened his eye as his face brushed against something wet. Looking up, he observed with evident embarrassment and horror the painfully large, bleeding bite mark he had inflicted in the heat of the moment. The man chuckled despite the mild discomfort. **_He should see what he did to my back._** His fox-like instincts taking over, the boy lapped up the congealing blood tenderly, whining his apologies.

With a throaty moan, the sennin's hands readied themselves for seconds when a loud growl filled the air, halting his movements. Jiraiya broke out in a peal of laughter while the blonde's pretty face proceeded to flush further as he scratched the back of his head ruefully. "Ramen first?"

* * *

Jeez, I really drew that lemon out. Yeah, mostly just one looong smex scene with only the absolute base necessary plot... Sooo… I don't really have any comments… Let's talk nonsense for a while shall we?

I'd like to credit this fic to the makers of Canada Dry ginger ale. 'tis what keeps me going.

If you feel so inclined, read, review, have some celebratory pie. Yay! I made a blackberry pie yesterday, and then I played mah banjo! Twang-y. Hmmm… I'm really hungry… all I ate today was chocolate chips... and a lemon ironically enough ^_^ (Don't ask me why, I just really started craving one. I think I had a vitamin C deficiency, but now my tongue kind of burns…)

Ok, enough rambling. *sigh* Forgive me. *heroic pose* Onward! To the ramen! And sleep!! Huzah! *takes a step and passes out*


End file.
